


Eclectic

by hakaseheart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: Prompto was going to strangle Noctis.He'd never believed him when he'd said Ignis listened to any kind of interesting music. Not for a second. But somehow Noctis had cajoled them all into this situation, and now Prompto was fairly certain he was going to pass out slumped over the car door, well within reach of Gladio and any permanent marker that may be handy.





	Eclectic

The sun was high in the sky, the Regalia was parked in front of a Coernix station, and Prompto was staring at Noctis with his jaw completely dropped.

"No way."

Noctis' smile was nothing short of smug as he leaned back in the seat. "Yes way. Do it. Trust me, you won't regret it."

Prompto's eyes darted over to the store, where Ignis and Gladio could be seen chatting lightly with the attendant. "Dude, we've listened to his music before. I fell asleep and didn't wake up for hours. It's boring as shit."

Chuckling, Noctis gave Prompto a pointed look. "That's what he wants you to think. I'm telling you, ask him. Then all you have to do is stay awake for a while until the good shit kicks in."

The bell above the station door jingled as the others exited, and Prompto fidgeted in his seat. "How long?"

Noctis folded his arms and shrugged. "Dunno. About half an hour?"

Groaning, Prompto slumped against the back of his seat. "That long?"

"That long until what?" Ignis' voice cut through Prompto's whining as he placed a bag of supplies in the blonde's otherwise empty arms. Gladio brought a smaller bag with him to the backseat, where he settled in and handed a can of soda to a smirking prince.

Prompto paled slightly as he tried to figure out what to do with the bag. "Oh, uh, that is, you know, just-"

"We wanted to listen to your music again, Specs," Noctis supplied helpfully, earning a look from Prompto that was equal parts agony and gratitude. "If that's alright with you, of course."

Ignis gave them both a skeptical look, complete with arched eyebrow, as he climbed into the driver's seat of the car. "If I recall correctly, the last time I entertained that request, Prompto fell asleep so thoroughly he dropped his camera under the seat, then panicked for no less than fifteen minutes until we found it after arriving at the hotel."

"I- I did not!" Prompto defended himself, wholly ineffectively, as he sat properly in his seat and buckled his safety belt. "I mean. I'm pretty sure it was only five minutes."

He received a raised eyebrow in response. "It was sixteen minutes and thirty-one seconds," Ignis said with extreme precision. "I was counting."

Prompto blushed as red as his plaid and sunk down into his seat, mumbling excuses. "Aw, c'mon, Specs," Noctis said as he nudged the back of Ignis' seat. "Just humor him, alright?"

Sighing as though a great burden had been placed upon his shoulders, Ignis buckled his own seatbelt and reached for the car's stereo system. "I suppose I can follow a direct order from my prince," he acquiesced with more than a hint of facetiousness. "My gift to you during our drive to Lestallum, then." A few button presses and a started engine later, and they were back on the road with new(ish) music in their ears.

~

Prompto was going to strangle Noctis.

He'd never believed him when he'd said Ignis listened to any kind of interesting music. Not for a second. But somehow Noctis had cajoled them all into this situation, and now Prompto was fairly certain he was going to pass out slumped over the car door, well within reach of Gladio and any permanent marker that may be handy.

The first song had been just like he'd remembered - long, boring, and featuring a lot of violin. Some other string instruments, too, that he didn't know the names of. The second track had been less familiar, likely because he'd already been sound asleep by that point the first time. Still, it had been just like Ignis, all piano and strings and sounding like something that could play in an elevator on endless loop.

The third track had been a bit more uptempo, and something he recognized as having been popular on the radio maybe fifty years ago. Ignis was only in his twenties, so there was no excuse but boring music taste for that one.

Prompto could barely believe his ears when the fourth song started playing. It was a recipe. Set to _music_. If he'd been able to climb up and glare at Noctis without tipping their entire hand, he would have. Instead he struggled to stay awake, pinching himself occasionally to keep his eyes as open as he could manage.

He lost count at that point onward, but what followed was some more classical orchestral tracks, a couple more pop songs older than King Regis himself, and some jazzy song about coffee.

It was too much, he decided. When a second recipe song started playing, more than an hour after the playlist had begun, Prompto let his chin sink into his hand and his eyes slid shut.

The music faded to white noise in the background, and while the shining sun kept Prompto from falling asleep completely, he stopped caring about what song was playing from the Regalia's sound system.

That is, until a pounding dance beat broke through his haze and startled him wide awake.

"...uh?" he stammered sleepily, his brain still half-conscious as the cheery female vocalist starting singing about an endless summer.

A muffled chuckle came from the backseat as Ignis reached for his Ebony. "Ah, with us, are you?" he said with humor evident in his voice. "I thought you'd drifted off to dreamland."

"Ah." Prompto's mouth was thick with sleep and his head felt somewhat filled with cotton, to the point that he couldn't be sure he wasn't just imagining this moment in time. "Um. Music."

Noctis broke out in full laughter at that, not even bothering to hide it any longer. "I told you it wasn't all just boring stuff," he said between guffaws.

"What, you thought Iggy had boring taste in music?" Gladio's voice was slightly annoyed, likely from having his reading interrupted. At that moment the track ended, transitioning into a girl group singing in a language Prompto didn't recognize. "Give him more credit than that."

Clearing his throat and putting his drink back into the holder, Ignis stole a quick glance over to the confused blonde before looking back towards the road. "I prefer to consider my taste in music to be fairly eclectic," he said somewhat defensively.

Noctis snorted at the same time that Gladio chuckled. "Eclectic? More like totally scattered," the prince supplied. "Your playlist spans _centuries_ , Specs."

"Centuries of good music, I'll have you know." The humor was back in his voice, and he spared Prompto a smile, as well as a pat on the knee. "If it's too much for you, Prompto, I can switch back to our regular fare. Just let me know."

"No, this is fine," Prompto finally managed to say, his brain fully waking as a mashup of two ridiculously famous female stars began to play. "I just didn't expect it, that's all."

"No one ever does," Gladio said, before turning his attention back to the driver. "Turn it up, Iggy. I love this one."

The sun was drifting down the sky as the Regalia cruised through Cleigne, and Prompto was happily singing along to dance-pop with his best friends.

Maybe he didn't need to strangle Noctis after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Featured music:  
> *Emily Autumn - Bach(Largo)  
> *Shimomura Yoko - Relax and Reflect  
> *The Platters - Smoke Gets In Your Eyes  
> *Kobayashi Yutaka - Kimiiro Banana Tart  
> *Manhattan Transfer - Java Jive  
> *Cascada - Endless Summer  
> *T-ara - Roly Poly  
> *Britney Spears vs Lady Gaga - Circus Face


End file.
